Why can't I stay away
by Horsegirl miraculous
Summary: Chat Noir has been a thief in Paris for about 4 years , but he knows that the only pray worth stealing is the heart of his classmate Marinette, the only problem is : he thinks she hates him . So what does somebody do when he has an alter ego ? Of course use it to approach the girl he loves , and well, let's just say his attemps are pretty unique No Miraculous Au Criminal Chat Au
1. chapter 1

Adrian Pov.

I looked at Marinette from my place in the class , she doesn't now that I watch her more times that I can count , hell , she doesnt know a lot of things about me, like ... mabe the fact that I'm one of the best criminals in all france but I guess it's better she doesn't knows , she already hates me. I really really want her to finally notice me , or might even go on a date... ?But this is impossible, she doesn't even wants to talk to me at all , every timeI I try to talk to her she starts to stammer or run away because of no reason(our poor clueless cinnamonroll ). _Bing Bing_

The Bell rang and we left the class to go home, well everyone got home expect me . Why , because my father made me model another line of clothing. I mean , how many lines of clothes are there for just 4 seasons ?!

I got in the car and the Gorilla drove us to a nearby Park where the Photographer already waited for me , I put on the clothes sorted out for me and when I got out the photographer started yelling commands in a matter of seconds . Soon I just heard Spaghetti hear and dropped Spaghetti there, I mean he is frickin obsessed with them . Then movement cought my attention and I saw a bit of blue hair ! Is that Marinette ? I looked a bit closer and I was right , this was definedly her , the petit figure , the blue hair that shines like the night sky , but not in her usual pigtails , no , she had her hair braidet at the side and she just looked more beautiful in it. The I saw the little girl running around her , wait I know that girl , it'sthat girl that stopped me from having a shoot with Mari , what was her name again Maria ... no Manon.

Finally I was done with the shoot and home , I decidet to suit up and made a run across the rooftops and just let my thoughts run wild. In other words I thought about Marinette with me at one of dads boring Partys and everyone would stare at us and we would dance and she would kiss me . And now I nearly fell of a roof because I was to distracted by my thoughts about Marinette . Way to go Agreste . Then I heard a scream , I just ignored it because these things are normal , but the screaming continued and I got annoyed at it so I dropped down in the alley to give those wannabe criminals a piece of my mind till I saw who the victim was !

My blood run cold and all I saw her , with a wound on her forehead and eyes that just screamed panic, I saw that her shirt was ripped at some poinds and I looked at the Asshole holding her there with his hand at her neck . I hissed deadly :"What do you think your doing with my princess ? " The criminal now seemed to recognise me and let out a shriek of terror. Then he pulled out a knife and held it to her neck. I needet about a second to react ,I grabbed the knife , then crushed the skull of the man and he felt limb to the ground .Under his head a puddle of blood .

I looked at Marinette and saw her eyes wide with panic. A pang of guilt ran through me knowing that she was now most likely more terrified of me than the man from before . She backed away from me till her back hit the wall and I carefully approached her , looking for any more wounds than the one clearly visible at her forehead . I was glad to see none , I made a quick decision and held her bridal style , and she let out another scream, I clamped a hand over her mouth and with the other one I used my stick to bring her home .

I lay her on her chair on the balkony and she looked around then wispered something that I could barely made out : "How do you now where I life ? " I chuckled because if I would tell her the truth it would be like : _Oh I know where you life because I actually have a huge crush on you an d come to your bakery every opportunity I have just to see you_ ... Yeah, she would probably scream again and then her parents would wake up and her father would probably just need one hit to skin this cat allive.

Instead I just answered :" I've watched you a few times now Purrincess and your bakery is pretty well nown here in Paris . So about the wound on your forehead ..." She wispered :" It's. .. It's fine . I can take care of myself." I felt relieved and just as I was about to jump off I heard her add a quite "Thank you " I smiled and said " It was my pleasure princess , see you soon ." _Sooner than you might think_


	2. Chapter 2

**Marinette Pov.**

I guess to say that I was shocked from the events of yesterday is the understatement of the century, why in the world would Chat Noir of all People , why would a criminal who probably was used to see things like that , help me ? I mean it's pretty obvious that there is more behind this then just , what were his words again? Because he has seen me a few times and because my bakery is pretty well nown , that can't be all of it , or?

And now I was so confused that I couldn't finish my homework for class with Madame Mendeliev in an hour because I had nothing else to do than think about a criminal who had saved my life . Way to go Marinette . Mabe I could've written Alya , she could sent me a pic of the sheet , but I know Alya , she's probably still asleep by now.

I lifted my hand and brushed my fingers over the wound on my forehead , the only proov that this wasn't just some crazy dream , I've cleaned the wound up but It's still noticeable, so I guess I needed to found a fake explanation quick, before my parents would start worrying . I decided to answer on the questions what I thought was the best way, but still I sucked at physiks so I guessed that it probably was wrong .

I put on my usal jeans and t-shirt but choose a black and gray sweather instead of my gray one , then I pulled my head into pigtails and grabbed my bag from my desk and went downstaires. My mum greeted me with a :" Good morning Honey" Before looking up and gasping " Marinette where did the wound on your forehead came from ?" Okay , now is storytime , so I admitted " I worked on a design yesterday and the I heard a noise , jumped slightly and hit my head on the wardrobe, but don't worry, it doesn't hurt anymore ." I grabbed a croissants from the counter and said :" I need to go now or else I'm gonna be more late then I already are !" I sait the last part in a hurry because a look on the clock showed me that I only had 5 minutes left till class begun. I pulled my shoes on and sprinted out of the house and towards the school , I crossed the street and got in school righton time , Alya came up to me and said smirking:"Wow Marinette , on timefor once?" I just giggled and we made our way into the classroom , we walked to our table and Alya researched something on her phone , then showed me a articel _Who are the tree top criminals this month?_

Yeah , ever since Chat Noir first appeared there was always the monthly ranking of the top three criminals , completely useless out of my opinion but I decided to read it anyway so I might be able to found new Information that could help me explain this situation of him saving me .

 _On top three this month : Storm Weather_

 _Useful Information:_

 _-Was once in the finals of an weathergirl competition and lost there_

 _\- decided to become a criminal afterwards_

 _-Her weapon is a umbrella that can use electric to cause different storms_

 _On top two we have : Simon Says_

 _\- was a hypnotist at a circ but was laught about to much_

 _-got angry and became a criminal, his first work was to hypnotise his Co-Workers to steal money for him_

 _-Weapons are cards that make it impossible to resist the thing that Simon Says oders_

 _-Nickname is Jackady_

 _Top one for now exactly 1 year is: Chat Noir_

 _-nothing nown about the backround_

 _\- Chat Burglar who always leaves notes with Cat Puns written all over it_

 _-Has robbed in 4 years more than 1500 stores over the hole city_

- _His weapon is a buton that can dotch bullets , is perfect for attack and is also his way to get around_

Well this didn't helped me in any way possible so I handed Alya back her phone and waited till Madame Mendeliev entered the classroom, than Adrian , omg Adrian turned around to speak to me ! What do I do.

But before I could freak out more Adrian said:" Hey Marinette , how did that happened ?" First I was confused, what did he meant, but then I realised that he was talking about my forehead and sighed, of course , and now I need to lie to him, so I cleared my throat and answered:" I ...um design ... yesterday and my head wardrobe hit ... eu I mean hit my head at the wardrobe , but it's okay, ehrm so nothing to worry about ." Adrian looked a bit puzzled but then smiled and asked:" And what did you do yesterday?" Ok that was easy:" I was at Alyas and we worked on our assignment about fairytales . And um yeah we lost a bit of time ." Hah , the fist sentence without shuddering! Take that voice ! But then I realised that Adrian was talking again "But not that much that you would have to go in the dark or ? " I just giggled nervously and Adrian stated "Marinette , it's dangerous that late , you should know that! The streets aren't the same they were four years ago , you cant just walk around without thinking about what could happen ." I guess he was right , I looked to the ground in shame and Adrian sighed:" I'm sorry Mari ,I'm just worried about what could happen , just promise me to be carefull ." I looked up and nodded. Then Madame Mendeliev entered the classroom and we all began working.

Afterwards we headed to Madame Bustiers room and came in smiling and said:" Hello students , I would like to introduce you to your new classmate , please welcome Lila Rossi , an Italian actress ." And then a girl with brown hair and olive green eyes walked in . All boys expect for Nino and Adrian seemed to just have eyes for her as she made her way to the back and sat down next to Nathaniel.

Then we got into our groups and Madame bustier ordered Lila to go in our group so she sat down next tu us and Alya begun to explain that we should play a fairytale with just the two or in our case 3 main characters, and that we agreed to play Snow White because it would be easy to play. " So Lila , any more questions? " lila asked " And who will play who ? " Alya and I just laughed " we will write down the 3 names of the charakters who are the most important and then mix and pic one ." So we did it and I got the evil queen , Lila got the prince and Alya Snow White . I xecidet to ask :" How about we practice tommorow afternoonat my place ?" They all agreed and we begun to write down the most important parts.

I waved Alya goodbye and got home , I agreed to make the customs and now I fist did the sketches and now began sewing the custums. It was half past six when I realised that I needed new yellow fabric, the store should still be open till quarter past seven and I grabbed my purse and headed outside , I found the fabric I searched for and payed .

I just stepped outside of the store and saw a silhouette of someone of the roof. Was that ? Nah , I bet I'm just seeing things , so I got on the sidewalk and pulled my phone out ,twenty minutespast seven. Then somebody tapped me on the shoulder and I tensed and spun around to come face to face with Paris Top criminal . Again.

What was he doing here , and why me ? He just looked at me and said :" What are you doing out here at this time of the night ? Haven't you learnt from yesterday that this city is dangerous at night ? I'm worried that the next time I would see you at this time I might need to carry your dead body home !" I looked at him shocked , at the last part he had began yelling , so I bit back :" Yeah and Paris Top criminal telling me about safety , your the reason that everything is so dangerous.!


	3. Chapter 3

**Adrien Pov.**

I stared at Marinette in shock, hurt and most of all guilt. Because she was right . I always knew that I was part of the reason that Paris wasn't really safe at night anymorebut she promised me ... well Adrien that she wouldn't go out in the dark anymore. So I just scooped her up in my arms and made my way to her home , carefull not to rip the fabric she brought.

I let her down on her balcony and said :" I'm sorry, this wasn't what I intended at the start , just ... just please don't go out in the dark anymore . And don't worry... you won't have to see me ever again. " And then I just jumped down her balcony intothe night.

When I arrived home I changed clothes and went downstaires to look in the kitchen for something to eat. I opened a shelf and looked into it , in there was a few bottles of juice , and behind it was a bottle of whine . I looked between the juice and the whine and then grabbed the bottle of whine and a glass and made my way to my room.

I opened the bottle and poured the liquid into the glass. I've never drank before but right now , I just needed to . I felt like somebody has punched me in the face and so I quickly drank the alcohol to mabe made me fell better but it didn't worked so I drank another glass and soon another and at the end I drank 6 glasses , one for me not being with Marinette , one for me making everyone's life worse with the crime I comitted, one for my father ignoring me , one for my mother who left me , one for the whole modeling thing and one for Chloe , my childhood friend who turned out to be a complete asshole . I went over to my bed and after 2 hours of just staring at my walls I eventually fell asleep.

At the morning I woke up with a heavy headache. Well, considering the fact that I drank a lot yesterday I can say that it could have been worse. I went into the bathroom and fixed myself so that I could be at least a bit more presentable at school .

I grabbed my bag and made my way to the car , and thought how the heck I'm going to face Marinette today. I mean I have no right to be angry at her because her actions were understandable , I am a wanted criminal after all and did my part in making Paris dangerous but still... it hurt so much. I just needed to pretend that everything was normal , but my headache made the situation not really better.

I looked at my phone to see a message from Nino and I began reading it.

 _Sorry Dude, I'm sick today and can't come to school ._

Yeah of course he was 'sick' after he was fine yesterday and not even complaint ones. I bet 10 Dollars that Alya was 'sick' too and they were just taking the day off . Wouldn't be the first time.I got out of the car and walked into the school to run into the one person I really didn't wanted to see at the moment.

" Adrikins" Ugh , I groaned and forced a smile " Uhm , hey Chloe how are you ? " And here we go again:" Oh it was horrible , that stupid buttler of mine didn't got me the right food and then I arrived her to ran into Maritrash who looked more horrible than usal with her eyes bloodshot as if she had been crying the whole night. Pathetic."

Wait a second . Mari had been crying? Oh, I'm gonna kill whoever made her cry , but yesterday night she seemed fine and the only person she really spent time with that night was... me? Could she possibly regret what she said yesterday ? But why would she be sorry ether though she was partly right.

I shock Chloe off and hurried to class inside I saw Marinette . Sitting alone. So I guess I was right with both Nino and Alya taking the day off. And as soon as I sat in my seat Chloe came in the class and the way her face lit up when she saw the empty seat next to me told everything. So I quickly turned around and asked Marinette :"Hey Marinette, you wanna sit next to me for today because you now Nino and Alya not being there ?" I looked at her ,pleading she would say yes , I also gestured to Chloe and Marinette chuckled and just nodded in agreement and sat herself in Ninos spot.

If looks could kill Mari would be dead by now , through the whole day Chloe glared at her and tried to make her tripp but I was always around to catch her. We even talked normally and cracked jokes and even hanged out at lunch. I wished she would always be like that around me , and mabe we just started a whole new level of friendship with her , mabe even more . I blushed at the thought of Mari and me together.

Then this new girl Lila came up to us and apologised for not making it to some meeting because of her parents needed her for something. I could see that she was obviously lying through her teeth. Then she turned her attention to me and batted her eyelashes trying to act sweet , there was just one little problam. I hate it when somebody lied to _my_ princess.

She brushed her hair over her shoulder and said :"So your Adrien Agreste right? I'm Lila Rossi , you most likely had hurt of me alreeady" no I hadn't " I'm a huge fan of yours and your fathers work . Mabe we could even model together one day ." I tried to act normal but she seriously pissed me off , who does she think she is? The only person who I wanted at a shoot was Marinette. And as I looked over to her I saw that she gritted her teeth and glared at Lila.

Was she ...jealous? But before Lila could tell even more lies I decided to step in action and asked Marinette :" Well since your free this afternoon how about we hang out a bit , mabe play a few videogames ... and mabe eat a few snacks from the bakery?" I hoped that she would say yes , because I could consider this as our first date. Marinette smiled:" Of course , no ... uh problem but will you come right after school ? "

Yeah, I wanted to but I knew I would have to inform Nathalie before so I told her:" Um, well I would go home and come half an our later if that's okay." She nodded and Lila cleared her throat :" Mabe ... if you wouldn't mind I could come to?" I smirked, she just gave herself away:" But Lila , you just told us that you would spent the day with your parents" And there I saw that I hit a spot :" Ehm , yeah ... I completely forget about that."

School was over and I headed in the car . My head didn't hurt anymore and the moment I stepped into the house I asked Nathalie:" Can I spent the afternoon at the house of a friend? I have nothing on my schedule and I've worked hard this month." Nathalie nodded and sprinted into the car :" To the Dupain-Cheng-Bakery." As we drove I thought about what we could do together

 _" Oh Adrien , thank you so much for coming to me . I was so lonely without you. " I grinned and hugged her. We both grapped a cookie and I saw that we both grapped the same . I smirked:" Looks like we need to share Purrincess ."We both bit on one side and bagan kissing and then I held her and then_

Uhm sir, were hear." Oh fuck. I needed to calm my nerve , right now , su I thought about Chloe and Lila and suprise ! It worked , but now I was disgusted. I entered the bakery and was greetet with a friendly hug from Tom:" Adrien my boy , how are you ?" I smiled , the bakery was always so warm and Marinettes parents were the best."I'm great , but where is Marinette ?" Tom smiled :" Oh theres this boy from her class , Nathaniel i think , he came over to grab some cupcakes and a math questions, but they should be down any minute."

My smile turned into a frown . What was that tomato doing with my princess. It was obvious that Nathaniel had a crush on Marinette , and that was the reason why I didn't reeally liked him that much. Marinette came down the staires and Nathaniel soon followed after. She smiled as she saw me and Tom gave us some pastries. We headed up the staires and she pulled out to chairs. I stopped in my tracks when I saw what was on the screen of her computer.

It was a articel about Chat Noir , who was me , did that really meant that she felt sorry for yesterday. Then we began playing Meka Strike and guess what ... I lost 7 times , even with the bracelet she gave me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marinette Pov.**

I was sorry , and I meant it , I was so sorry what I said to Chat Noir who seemed to just want that I'm safe. But I guess I can't take it back, and the chances of us metting once again are slim (not really) so I guess I have to deal with it. Yesterday was wonderfull with Adrien being at my house , but how Lila acted was pretty strange , I wasn't so sure but it looked like she lied and how she stared at my Adrien. But lucky me , Adrian didn't even showed interest in the slightest way , most likely why I haven't punched Lila in the face already. And the best thing was ... I didn't even stuttered that much , so mabe I can still dream of our three children and a hamster.

I got down the staires to eat breakfast till I got a idea, Chat was there both times when I was out , so if I'll go out again than there would be a small chance of us meeting , there was just one problem: I basically promised both Adrian and Chat that I wouldn't go out in the dark anymore , and if either of them knew that I was still out than I wasn't sure who I wanted it to be , Adrian the boy that I had a huge crush on and the one who would probably never talk to me again for lying , ok mabe not that worse but still or Chat Noir , the criminal who seemed to have no problem crushing somebody's skull into a wall.

But it looked like fate was on my side when my mum came to me asking :" Hey honey , we completely forget to buy new butter and milk for tomorrow, can you go to the shop and by 5 liter milk and 2 kg of butter , the money is on the kitchen table , thanks." So I grabbed my bigger coat because of it already being a bit colder than a few days ago , the money and a pair of shoes, and headed outside.It wasn't even that dark outside , bcause well it is november and it's six a clock so yeah. The store wasn't that far away , I guess twenty minutes by walk , so I got in , buyed everything and headed home , without meeting Chat Noir again. But there still was this feeling of being watched. As I headed upstaires and walked to my desk I saw a note on ut , but that wasn't here before.

 _I thought you purromised that you wouldn't go out at night Purrincess. Just because you can't see meow doesn't mean I don't see you. Was it a attempt to meow again?_

 _Le Chat Noir_

I looked around my room in shock, Chat Noir was in here and he saw me walking home , was it a coincidence that he saw me everytime I went out ? I put the note behind one of the pictures of me and Alya , then I opened the trapdoor to my balcony and walked out and there stood , back faced towards me Chat Noir , looking at the night sky of Paris , he didn't even noticed me walking out and smirked . I carefully walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. His reaction was priceless, he jumped , turned around with the baton in his hand and I began laughing. He began to understand what happened and looked at me with a unsure expression:" Princess , why are you laughing ?" I just laughed harder

" Because... cause your reaction ... and how you jumped like a actual cat... I seriously expected you to hiss at me ..." Chat cracked a smile to:" Done mocking me yet?" I giggled :" Might take another minute Kitty Cat." He gave me a look :"Kitty Cat ?" Oh , so he can give me a nickname but I don't :" Yeah, youre new nickname , but niw , what are you doing here ?" He chuckled :" What does it looks like? " Wow , answering a question with another question :" Ehm looking at the night sky while being on my balcony after you followed me like a stalker to my house." His smile fell alittle and I continued :" Ehm Chat , for the other night , I'm sorry , I had no right to yell at you like that , you just wanted to make sure I'm safe. And ... well I don't really mind your company , even though your a criminal ... " I didn't knew what to say anymore , this sounded really pathetic. But as I looked at him he didn't looked offended, but instead ... happy? And then he took my hand in his and pressed a light kiss on my knuckles. I blushed and looked up at him as he murmered a " Your forgiven Princess ."

I felt better after that sentence but why? He's a criminal , I should call the police and scream or run , not blush because he kissed my hand. What the heck is wrong with me ? But he continued :" But I wasn't even mad from the start, you were right , but I was worried about you ." Well , now I have even more questions:" But why ? The first night when you saved me you already new my name and address. Also , you said you were worried about me , this would mean that you know me longer than just passing by . So from where do I know you ?" Now I would hopefully get my answers but I should know that live isn't that easy:" That needs to remain a secret till I know I can trust you with this."

Shouldn't I be the one not trusting him ? Than I heard a noise was it ... his stomach? I laughed :" Was the stray cat not really feed today? I would feed you , but there is the problem of strays coming back once you feed them." He looked at me with the puppy or in that case kitty eyes and that'smost likely my greatest weakness, I sigh :" Ok , wait here for a second , I'll be right back." I walked down the staires and looked in the bakery , we had a few croissants and macaroons left over. I grabbed them and as I entered my room Chat Noir lay on my chair not up at the balcony. " Uh , was it ... are there cookies, or croissants? " The way his eyes lit up really was cute, but not thaaaaat cute ." We had a few croissants and macaroons left over here ." I tossed him one of the macaroons and he catched it . with his mouth. What the heck ? He munched : thewe awe dewicious pwinces." Oh god this was hilarious and I couldn't stop laughing. And while I was distracted laughing he snatched the rest of the pastries and also ate them.

When I finally stopped Chat lay on my bed on his stomach watching me. " What Cat got your tongue?" I asked teasingly. He blushed :" Your cute when you laugh." And now it was my time to blush.And then I yawned. "Is the princess tired ? " I nodded:" Yup , it was a long day , we have this new studend her name is Lila and something about her , is just off. And then today when Alya and I grabbed lunch and I wanted to tell her what she missed , Lila always to tell us about famous persons she apparently nows and how we should lay in a good word for her by my friend Adrian and I was like so confused , why can't she do it herself and also what is her goal , yesterday she fist said no , I don't have time but the moment that Adrian wanted to hang out with menshe had time , ugh." I went to grabmy pj's, then walked in the bathroom and changed as I came back in Chat Noir was gone and the pastries too. "Good night you stupid cat."

The next morning I woke up and realised something... I was late! "Not again" I ran into the bathroom and grabbed the nearest things out of my wardrobe, I quickly changed and brushed my hair then looked in thd mirror, I wore a white shirt and blue pants , over that a black sweather . I brushed my teeth and then hurried down the staires , grabbed a croissant and made my way to school, I stumbled into the classroom:" Late again Marinette , next time you get detention. I sighed:" Sorry Madame Bustier." I headed to my place and set down next to Alya who said:" Wow Mari , since when did you started wearing your hair open?" Just then I realised that I forgot to put my hand into my usal pigtails . " Oh , em you know I was late and i guess I somehow forgot." Adrian turned around and whispered :" You should were it like that more often , it suits you. " Then he turned around and I blushed like crazy , did I just got a compliment from Adrian! Then I turned my attention back to the board.

In the break I told Alya and Lila that the customs were finished and that we could start practicing today , so after school we went to Alyas place but grabbed something to eat at my parents bakery so that I could get the costums. We practiced and we did pretty well , just the kiss scene always ended up with all of us laughing on the ground. " Come on guys , get yourself together , we need to finish this." I tried to sound resalable but just then giggled again. " Easy for you to say , you just need to poisen me and talk to a mirrow , not kiss a friend ." Ok they've got a point. We tried it again and finished finally. I walked home when I suddenly got a text on my phone.

 **From: Unknown**

 _Hey Purrincess, how are you ?_

Was he serious? Didn't he knew that the police could track phones?

 _Are you serious?_

 _Yep , got myself a second SIM card and with that , a second number_. ;)

I quickly saved his name under Kitty Cat and replied

 _Isn't that dangerous?_

 _Nah, I got this , so how are you ?_

 _I'm good , you?_

 _Fine, so what are you doing ?_ _I'm getting home from Alyas, than doing ny homework_ [

 _Oh , you need company?_

 _Like I said , once you feed a stray cat they ceep on coming back :P_

I shouldn't do that , I should not text a criminal , I should give the number to the police so they can track his phone , but well he did saved my life so I can't just do that. I entered the bakery and headed up to the staires to see that we had Noodles on the table , I quickly grabbed a plate and a spoon and began eating them. Once I finished I went upstaires to do my homework but after the second question I started to feel a bit dizzy so I drank a bit water , after 15 minutes I called for my parents. And just when they came in my head hit the desk and everything went black.

The next time I woke up I noticed that I was tucked in bed and next to me were my parents who looked so worried :" Oh Marinette, we were so worried , the doctor just left. He said you ate something bad, and I guess it was the noodles on the counter?" I nodded and she sighed :" These noodles were still from monday and not that well anymore , but he said you should just stay at home tommorow and then everything will be fine." I smiled , they hugged me and went downstaires. I tried to sleep but I just couldn't. So I pulled out my phone and just checked the news. And the headline was.

 _Chat Noir stole priceless artifact, how can we get it back._

I stared at the screen , guess he wouldn't visit tonight. But when I heard a knock on my trapdoor I knew that I guessed wrong. I opened the hatch still feeling a bit dizzy and let him in , he looked terrified, as if something bad happened and the moment I looked at his hands , there were dropps of blood all over them:" Fuck Chat , did you killed somebody ? " He shock his head and stammered just a few words :" Artifact.. other criminal ... said something about nowing who I love the most ... tried to ignore it ... hoped it was a lie ... had a picture of yo-her ... stabbed it with a knife ... attacked me ... accidentally stabbed him in the arm ... " he broke down in front of me and I tried to calm him down but it didn't worked so I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him and held him. We sat like that for at least 30 minutes till he seemed to calm down , he looked at me :" Do you ... do you think I am a murder , do you think I killed him ? " I didn't knew what to say, cause Ihad no idea were he hit him , so I just told him what he wanted to hear :" No I don't think that your a murder , and even if you did ... You did it to protect the person you loved thd most and that ... is something that not many people can say about themself. You risked your own life to protect hers . " He still looked shocked but at least he stopped crying. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel , with that I cleaned up his gloves . He put his head on my shoulder and after a while I noticed he had fallen asleep. I tried to bring him to my bed and pulled a blanket over him. I let myself down on my chair and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OMG , I've just watched the first two episodes of season two .Yeah, and then my dad came upstaires while I was fangirling and asked me if I was crazy. If you want to see the episodes I suggest that you watch the latest videos of Claudiu Dinulecu , there is a link in the description for the collector and for Despair Bear I suggest to watch the latest video of Nathalie Guest , in the disciption is also a link.

 **Adrien Pov.**

When I woke up I didn't knew where I was , but then realisation hit me , I was at Marinette's after I stabbed that man. I still shuddered at the thought of it. Then I noticed that a blanket was pulled over my body and that I was in Marinette's bed. I quickly got out of it and then saw her sleeping in her chair. I chuckled at her position , Marinette is just soo cute. I scooped her up bridal stile and carried her to her bed. Then I tucked her in , pulled the blanket over her body. I looked at her sleeping body and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. I felt a lot better now and once again I knew why I had fallen for this girl.

 _It was my first day of public school and when I walked into class I saw Chloe putting gum on somebodys seat . When I wanted to take the gum away a girl was behind me and seemed to mistake the situation. I looked up to see the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Eyes that looked like the sky. But after I offered her my umbrella and walked her home she forgave me. When we arrived at her doorstep she told me to wait a second. She walked inside and left me at the door , a few minutes later she came back out and with her a box of macaroons and when she opened them for me and I looked inside I noticed that they're was something spelled_

 _'Thank you' And in that exact moment I saw and felt something in a way I never had before: pure kindness. And that was the moment I felt my heart skip a beat and it still did whenever I saw her._

I quickly opened her trapdoor and let myself out. As I made my way to my house , I didn'tdared to call it home since mum disappeared. But then I realised that I still needed to deliver the artifact. So I made my way to the big warehouse. Yeah , it may look a bit crumbled but it did the job.As I entered I saw many other criminals chatting , eating or drinking. I made my way to the back and entered the last room "Father." I stated . Here in the middle of the room stood my father, dressed in his Hawk Moth attire. " Hello Son.Glad that you finally decided to join us. At three in the morning?" I couldn't tell him the truth , well not all of it :" There was somebody who tried to take the artifact away from me , he had a knife and when I defended myself I accidentally stabbed him in the arm and was terrified so I decided to just calm down. Here is the artifact by the way." I tossed him the artifact and made my way to the bar. So much trouble for a tiny necklace wich was a few hundred years old .

When I got home I was so tired that I just went to bed and the moment I woke up it was already... 10 a clock! I quicklt grabbed my things and wanted to rush in the bathroom till Nathalie stopped me:" That won't be necessary. Your father told me that you had a rough day yesterday so I should let you sleep. The school is already informed." I let out a sigh of relief and lay back downon my bed:" Please let my father now that II am very grateful for that." I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. When I heard a 'meow ' I walked to my window and opened it. Then a little black kitten jumped in and I took him in my arms. His name is plagg and after he first stood at my window during a thunder storm a few months ago , asking to be let in I decided to feed and take care of him. I kept him a secret from my father and Nathalie but I waa not scared to be caught. I petted him and made my way to my bed."Made yourself comfortable buddy. I lay down besides him and pulled my phone out. I decided to text her even though she's most likely in school now. I used my Chat Noir number because she might be uncomfortable with Adrien, even though the day we spent at her house was awesome.

 _Hey Purrinces , I'm feline bored , what cat I do ;)_

It barely took her a minute to respond.

 _Really, the puns ? Well you couldcome over , I'm sick and need company._

 _That sounds purrfect._

 _But if you come over bring me soup._

 _Will do_

I smiled , we really are meant for each other , both sick at the same day. So I asked my chef to make me soup and when it was ready I suited up. I knew that I needed to be extra carefull because th police might see me in daylight but I didn't cared at the moment. I crept out of the window with the soup and made my way to Mari . It wasn't easy , mainly because of the soup and I think a few civilians saw me but after 20 minutes I arrived at her home , when I entered I called out :" Soup delivery!" Marinette chuckled and took the soup from my hands " thanks chaton." Now that I looked at her I noticed that she was a little to pale so I asked whats wrong. " I accidentally ate a plate of old noodles yesterday and fainted. The doctor came and said that I would need a few days of rest so I can't go to school today andd tommorow. And you ? Don't you need to school or work today ?" My poor princess, sick because of stupid noodles, but wait , when she was sick yesterday , did that meant that she still comforted me even though she was sick. My selfless princess. " Oh don't worry , about it , I am 'sick' because of all the things that happened yesterday."

She than began eating her soup and I just watched her till Marinette asked:" Do you have a pet?" I didn't knew why she asked that but answered truthfully:" Yeah, more or less , there is this black cat that's always at my home , but nobody except for me knows of him so he's more of a stray then my own cat , why do you ask?" She looked at the ground and I knew that I just I just hit a nerve :" I... I always wanted a pet when I was younger and still want one ... but my parents always forbid me to have one because of the bakery. So whenever I found a hurt animal in a alley I would pick it up and hide it in my room till it got better and my parents never noticed this. And when they were healthy again I would bring them to a vet who I knew due to my familie. He would check on the animals and bring them to a animal shelter. And well , a week ago I had another animal at my home , it was a grey cat and well ... my parents found her and forbid me to ever do that again . But I want to have a pet so badly."

Poor Mari , she really has a heard of gold." Hey , mabe I can help." She looke at me " Not funny Chat , if I would have known that you would make fun of me than I would have just kept my mouth shut from the start. " Oh , I get what she means, me being a cat and all. " Oh ,no princess, that'snot what I wanted to say , I mean what if I would bring Plagg over a few times , then you could spent time with a pet too. " And from the way her face lit up I could already read her answer." Can you bring him over now ? Pleeeaase ? " Oh gosh , how can I resist this? She's just to cute. " I bring him over if ... I get a hug." I need to take this at least a bit to my advantage. Marinette looked at ne skeptical but then walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug.I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder like I did last night. I pulled her closer and she just mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'silly kitty' After about a minute I pulled away and climbed out on the balcony . I winked at her and made my way home , there was just one problem . There seemed to be a lot of police officers out there. I ducked behind a chimney and stayed there for at least 10 minutes till I dared to move.

When I arrived home and entered through the window I saw that Plagg decided to take a cat nap on my bed. I chuckled and went over to the bed till I tripped over something lying on the ground. " Fuck" And then I heard Nathalie's voice :" Adrien , are you okay? Should I come and check on you ?" I quickly went into my bathroom and said :" Yeah , Im fine. Don't worry , just tripped over something while going to the bathroom, you don't need to come up." I heard her go away and I let out a sigh. That was close. The problem is : My father never told Nathalie that we are criminals so she would most likely faint if she sees Chat Noir in the room of me. I got out of the bathroom and went to Plagg:" Come on buddy , we're going on a little adventure. You're going to meet the girl I told you about , isn't that exiting? " Plagg just opened one eye and yawned . So I picked him up carefully and put him in a basket so that he was safe. Then I jumped out of the window and made myway to Marinette's house , this time not giving a shit if somebody saw me , just as I got closer to her home I began to make it not that obvious were I was going.

As I climbed through the trapdoor I was greeted with a exited Marinette. She complained :" What took you so long ? I waited nearly an hour.And where is Plagg?" At the mention of his name Plagg climbed out of the basket and on Marinette's bed ." Ohhhh he's so cute !! Can I hold him?" I nodded and Mari picked him up and placed him in her lap. Plagg snuggled closer to her and Marinette petted him. We sat there for 15 minutes . Me just staring at Marinette, Marinette petting Plagg and Plagg enjoying it. " Thanks Chat. He really is a cutie and if you ever need someone to take care of him then don't worry about it , he'll be welcome at any time." She smiled and I returned it . It was now nearly 2 pm and all we did was laugh , cuddle and talk about storys. Just that Plagg was always the one who cuddled with Mari, not me. Marinette and I were now watching a movie while Plagg lay down on Marinette's stomach. And now I was jealous because I wanted to be petted too. So I lay my head next to Plagg. Marinette just laughed and petted me too. The movie was interesting but my focus was completely on Marinette.

And soon I got tired and when I woke up I noticed that both Mari and Plagg were gone. So I stood up and looked around the room, the I spotted (pun intended ) the two of them , they were on the floor, Marinette playing with Plagg . Traitor, he never wanted to play with me. I walked up behind Mari and then tapped her on the back. She spun around and pout." You interrupted us. " Yeah , to cute for this world. I just sat down and leaned myself against Marinette. I wanted Plagg to come over so I called his name a few times but he didn't reacted. But then Mari picked him up and placed him in my lap. We both froze when we heard someone coming upstaires. I quickly grapped Plagg and the basket , then made my way out of the trapdoor l. I put my ear on the glass so I could hear what they were saying. Inside was Alya and she seemed a little to exited :" Oh Mari have you heard of it ? Mirelle is throwing a party next weekend to celebrate her winning at the weathergirl competition. We totally must go there ." Alya was always the one who went to every party but if I was honest I didn't wanted Marinette at some party where some drunk assholes would take advantage of her.

" Alya , you now that I don't like partys and especially these were Chloe could be." " But girl , you must go ! Everyone will and also you always skip party's , just go to this one party with me. Please. " I already knew that Marinette would agree, she was just to kind to reject such a pleading from her BFF. " Ok , but just this once and after that you'll never ask me again. Promise. " " Promise" Just perfect, now that Marinette was going I needed to go to , because if something would happen to her I could be her knight in shining Armour. And I also needed to beat everybody up who dared to insult her. But mabe I could ask Marinette to be my date at the party. Ant then everybody would see what a perfect couple we are and everybody would back off. Well except for Chloe I guess. She would probably try everything to make us break up but I wasn't going to let that happen. Plagg stuck his head out of the basket and looked at me. I guessed I needed to went home.

At home I saw that in front of my room was my homework so I made my way to the desk and began to do my homework. Themy eyes caught a climpse of thd poem I got on valentines day. I still hoped it was from Marinette and sighed. That was just me wishing for impawsible things to happen. I chucled at my own pun. When I finished my homework I walked over to my bed and just than fell asleep.


End file.
